Five moments in time
by OpenUpMyHeart
Summary: Five moments in the life of Fae Harkness-Jones.. Jack/Ianto.. Fluff.. Just Read and review please..


**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, Doctor who or any characters created by RTD; but if I did, well, let's just say, there'd be a lot of stuff I'd do that would make those very happy... But I do own the children, yay!**

**AN: **I was so upset that Ianto died that I've had trouble watching old eps. And so I decided to start writing my own fan fiction story as to keep him I thought, if I can make Ianto live, then why not make him immortal so that he never has to leave Jack!, and why not Tosh and Owen alive, and why not have it where Rose stayed with the doctor, as well as Mickey.

**AN2:** My Torchwood stories will mainly be set a few years later, and will mainly be centred on the Harkness-Jones family, but mainly Fae as well.

**AN3:** Some of the moments will be long, some will be short, some will be happy, some will not. Also, in COE, The Doctor helped save the day so Stephen didn't die, but Alice still doesn't really like Jack.

* * *

**Five moments in Fae Harkness-Jones' life so far**

* * *

**1. Devon Owen Daffyd Harkness-Jones**

She's barely four years old; she's inside the hub and has been waiting a long time for her Dad and Tad to finish what they're doing. They've been down in the medical bay with Aunt Martha and Uncle Owen for a long while and she's getting quite bored, and she's also very annoyed because no-one would explain to her exactly what's going on.

The only other people with her are her Aunt Tosh and Uncle Tom; because everyone else has gone out to get ice creams, but she wasn't allowed to go.

She's just about to open her mouth to complain, when a gurgling cry pierces through the silent hub; a babies cry. Her swinging legs stop in front of her as she listens to Aunt Tosh and Uncle Tom begin to chatter loudly for a few moments; she hears her Tad's voice too "Fae, Cariad. Come here", he sounds excited.

She doesn't move, but looks up at Uncle Tom with big blue, wide and questioning eyes. He smiled at her and picked her up "Come on sweetheart. Their waiting for you" he said happily. He carried her down the steps and towards the medical bay.

Aunt Martha and Uncle Owen walked up the medical bay steps, smiling widely.

He placed her on her feet at the top of the steps and smiled down at her "Gone one sweetheart. Down you go"

She remembers going down the steps slowly; one, because her was still very small and had trouble with her short legs, and two, because she didn't know what was going on.

When she reached the third step from the bottom, her Tad came to her; she held her arms out expectantly, and he, like always, picked her straight up and settled her against his hip. He took her to where her Dad was propped up in one bed; he looked tired but had a big smile on his face, and was looking directly at a bundle in his arms.

She remembers thinking at that moment in time that _'Daddy has a dolly'_ but then, being the smart and aware child that she is she immediately thought afterwards _'But Daddy doesn't own a dolly. I do'_.

"Fae, There's someone we'd like you to meet." Her Tad said softly to her.

He walked right to the very edge of the bed and sat her down upon it, she knelt at her Dads side; immediately saw that her Dads rounded belly was now very flat, and she gasped when she saw that in the bundle, was an actual baby.

Her Dad smiled at her, and her Tad sat down nearer her Dad's legs.

"Fae, meet your baby brother" Dad said happily.

"Brother? What's he called?" she asked; she tentatively ran a finger across the baby's head, and giggled slightly when its eyes flicked to her and his arms flailed slightly.

"Devon. Devon Owen Daffyd Harkness-Jones" Her Tad said proudly. "What do you think?" he asked her.

She smiled happily, still stroking Devon's head "He's Brilliant"

* * *

**2. First day of Primary School/ Meeting George and Gwion.**

She's almost five years old. It's September and it's her first day of school. She's dressed in a white shirt, grey skirt, red blazer, white socks and a pair of smart, shiny black shoes. She has her hair tied in a plat with a pretty blue headband. She also has a new red black coat that goes to the knees, it all looks very smart. And her Tad bought her a red back pack with white polar bears on it.

She's walking down the hallway of a very nice school that her Tad picked out; her Dad says it's one of those posh schools, but he says she'll get a very good education.

She held her Tad's hand as they walked down the corridor to find room classroom C3; her Dad following very close behind with Devon in his car seat. "Ah. Classroom C3, here we go". When her Tad said this, she distinctly remembers the way she suddenly felt scared, but she proceeded into the classroom, where they were immediately approached by a middle aged woman with greying blonde hair and a smile.

"Hi" the woman said "Im Mrs Robinson, I'll be this class's teacher for the year" Mrs Robinson addressed her Tad.

"Jones. Ianto Harkness-Jones. It's lovely to meet you" he said extending a hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you" Mrs Robinson said politely and then turned her attention to Dad.

"Captain Jack Harkness-Jones" he said politely; he did not shake her hand because he was still holding Devon. Her Dad smiled "This is baby Devon"

Mrs Robinson cooed at Devon for a few moments before turning to Fae herself. Fae took this as her cue, she extended a hand to Mrs Robinson "Fae Harkness-Jones, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Robinson. I'm looking forward to being in your class this year" Fae said this all in one breath and shook Mrs Robinsons hand; not really noticing the look of surprise on Mrs Robinsons face.

"Well, it will certainly be a privilege to have such a polite and delightful student in my class Fae" Mrs Robinson said happily, looking at her Dad and Tad, whom both had big smiles on their faces "And I must say, I do like your coat" she said.

"Thank you, My Tad picked it out for me" Fae had replied happily; she took it off as she said it because she was getting hot.

"Well, it's lovely. Now, if you'll excuse me for a while, I'm going to say hello to a few more of your classmates okay?" Mrs Robinson said kindly.

"Okay" Fae said cheerfully.

A few moments later however, her Dad's phone rang, signalling that they had to go; her Dad handed Devon to her Tad before kneeling down and kissing her on the cheek "Now, you be good for your teacher, don't cause any trouble, and remember what we talked about?" by this he meant not telling of Torchwood, or time travel and aliens and them being her real, biological parents; but Fae was a smart child, she knew not to. "And try to make friends okay?" Fae nodded. "That's my little star" he said; he gave her a big hug, and kissed her again before letting her go, and taking Devon from her Tad.

"Blimey, you're growing up too quick Cariad, now, do what your Dad just told you too okay, and just be yourself okay?" Fae nodded "Try not to show off too much though, we know you're bright, but these children haven't had the advantages that you have; be polite, and have patience. And we'll see you at three o'clock okay?" Fae nodded again; her Tad kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug. "Alright. Say bye to Devon" he said, giving her a slight push towards the little baby.

Fae stroked Devon's dark hair back and kissed him on the forehead; he giggled and held his arms out, as though he was saying 'Pick me up' "Sorry Dev, but I can't. I'm a big girl now, so I have to go to school, but I'll see you later" she kissed him again and then moved away.

......

Later in the day, Fae was out on the playground on her own; they had got all of their books, like reading books and writing books, and she might have showed off a little when it came to reading and writing. Where most of the students couldn't really write their names properly, she had wrote hers almost perfectly clear, and spelt it properly too; there were only four other people who could do theirs like hers. And she could already read nearly everything in their reading books; that came from spending time with her Uncle D 'The Doctor'.

She tried making friends earlier but got very shy.

She remembers standing there at the edge of the playground, watching all the other children run around with balls, hoola-hoops, skipping ropes and playing chase; she remembers just standing there with nothing to do.

And then she remembers two boys tripping over right in front of her. One of them had a head full of straight black hair; the other had a head of white blonde hair. They lay there for about a moment, before she went and helped them both to their feet.

"Thanks" The white blonde haired one had said once he was standing "I'm Gwion" he said almost immediately after.

"You're welcome" she had said quietly.

"I'm George" Said the black haired one once he'd finished wiping his hands on his trouser leg "Your Fae, I heard you talking to Mrs Robinson, and you have two dads and a baby brother. Why does your dad wear that funny coat?" he said, sounding quizzical.

"Cause he's a captain" she said more confidently.

"Cool" both Gwion and George say, smiling brightly.

"Do you want to play with us?" George asked suddenly.

"What are you playing?" Fae asked excitedly.

"Hunters and Aliens" the boys said together.

Fae smiled.

......

At the end of the day, Fae remembers being upset at going home; she had spent the rest of the day with Gwion and George, they played together all break and after they'd eaten lunch, they sat together in the classroom and drew pictures; hers being of her dad and tad and Devon and almost everyone she knew. And were already the best of friends.

Fae remembers putting on her coat and putting her backpack on her back as the clock turned ten to three and making her way out to the playground to play before being picked up by her parents. She remembers running around with Gwion and George before the bell rang to signal home time; and she remembers falling into a pile as each of them bumped into one and other.

They laughed until Gwion and George pointed over her shoulder "Is that you're Dad?" Gwion asked excitedly.

"Yep" Fae said happily "come on, I'll introduce you to him" she said happily; she grabbed their hands and pulled them towards her Dad.

"Hello" her Dad said, looking slightly amused "who do we have here then?" he asked.

"I'm Gwion Riley" Gwion said somewhat shyly.

"Hello Gwion, nice to meet you" her Dad said, and he ruffled Gwion's hair.

"And I'm George Huston, we're Fae's friends. I like you're coat, it's really cool" George said.

"Well George, thanks. So your Fae's friends huh?" Both of them nodded "Well it's really nice to meet you both, but I'm afraid Fae and I have to go now, so you'll have to say goodbye Fae" her Dad said.

She remembers sighing and slumping her shoulders; Gwion surprised her by giving her a hug "See you tomorrow Fae" Fae smiled and hugged him back.

"Yeah, bye Fae" George had said shyly after Gwion poked him; he hugged her and she hugged him back.

"Bye George, Bye Gwion" she had said happily and waved at them as her Dad walked her away towards the car.

Once she was all strapped in they began to drive away; in the direction of the hub.

"So, George and Gwion seem nice" Her Dad said.

"Yep" was what she said, before launching into an excited ramble "I did what you told me to, I didn't tell anyone about Torchwood, and I was polite and I done what I was told; I wrote my name in all my books, better than most of the others did, and I read really good, and at break me George and Gwion played Alien hunters; and then the rest of the day we got to talk and draw, and I drew you and Tad and loads of other pictures, and my classmates think your coat is really cool and...."

* * *

**3. Immortality**

She remembers this night quite clearly; she was one week away from being ten years old, and her parents, along with the Doctor sat her down in the living room of their house. Earlier in the evening, she had seen something that seemed to have sent her into a state of shock; she had seen both her parents die, and then come back to life.

And so, when they returned home, her Dad and Tad had sat her down in the living room, and told her two stories, the first being about her Dad, Aunt Rose, and the Doctor (who looked different then) in the year 200100, and how they fought against Daleks and how Aunt Rose had taken in the time vortex and become The Bad Wolf, destroyed all the Daleks and brought her Dad back to life; permanently.

The second story was set two years before she was born; her Tad was helping the Doctor in the Tardis because he was trying to track down an alien, Long story short, the Tardis went suddenly wild and opened itself; it showed her Tad the heart of the Tardis and offered him the chance to be immortal, he didn't have time to think before the Tardis made him immortal though; something about her Dad and Tad destined to be together. Anyway, the Tardis made him immortal and The Doctor sensed it. Apparently how Dad found out was the alien they were looking for, actually killed her Tad and he came back about a minute later.

She remembers sitting there, just listening to the stories, taking it all in; she listened to The Doctor explain things.

She remembers telling them that it was okay and that she kind of expected something was defiantly different about them because they've looked the same for as long as she could remember.

But then she also remembers the Doctor looking at her in a weird way; and when she asked what was wrong he proceed to tell her that there was a significant chance that she, as well as Devon and Eddie are immortal too. But that he wouldn't know for sure unless he ran some tests.

To which she point blank refused saying "If I am Immortal, I'd prefer to find out in my own way, because If I'm not, then these two might not let me join Torchwood" and she remembers that when she said this, her parents faces lit up with smiles.

* * *

**4. Not the first/Alice**

She have never once thought that the Dad might have had other children before her; but all that changed on Friday 8th September 2026, when she was one two months from being fifteen. It had been a long hard couple of days; Her Tad said it was almost as bad as the incident with the 456, whoever they were.

She remembers sitting on a chair; Devon and Eddie were sleeping on a row of chairs just opposite her, and sitting just four seats away was a greying haired woman and a blonde hair young man.

She remembered sitting there as her Dad came down the corridor; he completely walked past her and went straight to the woman and young man; Eddie then chose this moment to wake up.

"Dad!" The grey haired woman said when he approached her; and Fae remembers feeling as though her heart just stopped as she watched this elder woman hug her Dad tentatively. And she felt as though her heart had broken slightly when the blonde-haired young man called her Dad "Granddad"

She remembers Eddie looking at her with a look as though to ask 'What's going on?' "Daddy?" he called out uncertainly as he got up.

She then remembers her Dad looking towards them; it was as though he didn't even notice that they three were there.

Fae decided at this moment that she didn't want to look at her Dad; though she knows she can't blame him for having children before he had even met her Tad, but it still hurt to know that she wasn't his first child; and she also knew this was something that Eddie wouldn't understand until he's older, Devon maybe, but not Eddie.

So she turned from her Dad and picked Eddie up; he was rather small for a four and a half year old "Come on Eddie, let's see if we can find Tad. Then we can go home yeah?"

"Yeah" Eddie had said tiredly; she walked past the three adults, sparing a glance at the woman with black greying hair and light brown eyes, and she looked at the young man who had blonde hair and blue eyes.

It was the first time she couldn't look her own Father in the face.

......

It was later; much later in the evening, or what one person might have considered being early morning; Fae remembers it being cold as she sat out in London. They hadn't been able to leave yet and so she had given Eddie to one of the personnel inside the building and had taken off outside; against her parent's wishes.

She remembers feeling cold in the wintery air, but not really caring as she stared out into nothing.

"Your upset" A soft voice had said from behind her.

It was Alice.

"I take it he never talked about me to you did he?" Alice had asked her tentatively as she sat down on the bench next to Fae.

"No, he hasn't" Fae said tiredly; she didn't care anymore "But I'm not really surprised; he is a man of many secrets"

"Tell me about it; I take it you know ab-"

"The Immortality, yes, both Tad and he told me before I turned ten.... I had seen them both die, so they explained everything" Fae had said interrupting Alice. "How old are you?" she had asked hastily after.

"56" was the answer that Alice gave.

"And your son, Stephen?"

"Twenty eight next week" Alice replied.

Fae had said nothing, and let silence drag on for a few moments.

"You're lucky you know" she had said finally.

"Am I? Why do you say that?" Alice had asked her; it was the only time that Alice had looked Fae fully on in the face; and it struck Fae how little Alice looked like her Dad, their Dad.

"Torchwood isn't really in your life, or rather, you had someone who could get you out of it. But with me, nah Torchwood is practically in my blood. And so is lying, I lie to everyone; I can never tell people that my parents are biologically my parents and that my brothers are my brothers. I can't tell them of Torchwood or immortality, of The Doctor, I can never tell them of what's out there, Dad made me promise; but then I broke that you see, I told my friends, just them two, told them everything I could, told them years ago, and they aint told a soul. But I still have to lie, I still have to put up with people asking which one is my biological Dad, or whether I was adopted when I was a couple of years old, all that sort of stuff.... Lying... Torchwood...." Fae laughed as she spoke "The Doctor even told me there's a significant chance that Eddie, Devon and I could be like them... Your jus- your just lucky"

Fae remembers Alice looking at her, studying her "My mother left him and Torchwood when I was born; she took me, changed my name and tried not to let him into our lives. I watched as he stayed the same, whilst we grew older. I never understood until my mother sat me down and explained it all to me you see. I resented him, completely, and when I had Stephen, I barely let him see him; I didn't want him to be hurt by it all. Because My Mother used to tell me that everything dies when touched by him, that if I let him into my life, bad things would happen and that in the end, he would always leave or push those he 'loved' away. And it almost did; aliens used children, they were called the 456 in 2009, they used the children and then wanted to take ten percent of the world's children, but Torchwood tried to stop them, but the government killed Jack, and tried to kill all the others in Torchwood, and they took me and Stephen as leverage against your Father; then government actually began rounding up children. And just when we thought that it was all over, A man called The Doctor appeared and saved the day, granted he needed a child to do it, Jack gave him Stephen and Stephen almost died... almost, but I was so angry at, at immortality, at everything that I told him never to see me again, that he wasn't to come near us... and he didn't"

Fae listened intently "But a few years later, I regretted it; I ended up telling Stephen when he was fifteen, all about Torchwood and aliens and Jack being Immortal, and he persuaded me tried to go see him; I got his address, and took Stephen with me, and do you know what I saw from a distance?"

"What?" Fae had asked tiredly.

"You. You in the front garden of that big corner house, you wore this pretty little yellow summer dress, and I recognised your Tad there; he was standing you up, trying to get you to walk. And then he came out the front door and you walked, albeit unsteadily, but you walked straight to him, and his face lit up with a big smile. And that was when I realised that my mother had been wrong; he loves you so much, and you're Tad and your brothers.... I have to go now, things to do" Alice had said standing up abruptly.

But what Fae remembers most is how Alice looks back down at her; as the sun begins to rise and says "Immortality is a gift as well as a curse. Just remember, always give him another chance, no matter what he does, because he does it all with the knowledge that he will eventually lose everything" and then she walked away.

* * *

**5. Family, both blood and extended **

Fae remembers this the most; as it only happened three weeks ago. She's exactly two months from turning sixteen and there in the countryside near some woods and their on a big family camping weekend, the weather is good and everybody is there. The Doctor and Aunt Rose in The Tardis with their children, seventeen year old Timothy, fifteen year old Michael, Ten year old Victoria, four year old Peter and six month old Lela-Donna.

Then there was her Aunt Martha and Uncle Tom in two Large tents with their children, seventeen year old Catharine 'Cathy', and twelve year old Alexander-Leo.

And then there was her Aunt Gwen and Uncle Rhys with their three children, eighteen year old Bronwyn, fourteen year old Cai and eight year old Iestyn.

Then there was her Uncle Owen and Auntie Tosh with their two children, sixteen year old Jamie and nine year old Niari.

Then there was Aunty Donna and Lee with their two children, fourteen year old Alan and twelve year old Wilfred.

Then there was Mickey 'The Tin Dog' and his husband, or civil partner, Jake; who happened to be from a parallel world. They were there with their three adopted children thirteen year old Sarah Jane; who was named after Sarah Jane Smith, a marvellous woman who is getting on in age. And their seven year old twins Matthew and Molly-Ann.

It was almost everybody in their 'we know and deal with aliens' group, and on their outta-space-face book page that Aunt Donna and Aunt Martha had set up just for laughs, but proved to be a good way to keep in touch.

Fae remembered spending the some of the afternoon playing Frisbee and football with the boys until she was practically dragged into the Tardis by the rest of the women and girls. She remembered spending ages and ages just talking with them about girly stuff, about stuff she couldn't really share with her parents.

She remembered Owen complaining "What if I need the bog? Its gunna get cold!" and how everyone just told him to cheer up and stop whining.

She remembered spending the evening running about the woods playing chase with only a small flashlight and a pocket full of florescent glow sticks.

She remembered sitting down around the big fire listening to stories of things the Doctor had seen, or something her Dad or Torchwood had done, and stories that had nothing to do with aliens. And falling asleep in a tent, all huddled with Devon and Eddie underneath a large blanket that seemed to envelope them in warmth.

She remembered drifting between the land of awake and sleep and wishing that they could do this more often, and thinking about how lucky she was to be surrounded by many great people, human or not.

And she remembered just having fun, because, even though they weren't related by blood, it didn't mean that it wasn't a family; they just happen to be different from others, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Okay, so maybe that was a little fluffy and cheesy, but hey, I like it.

And maybe some things might not have made sense; but I haven't wrote anything for a while...

Let me know what you think, I'm dying to know!

**OpenUpMyHeart Is putting her pen down.**


End file.
